The Love Triangle from Hell!
by BlackDNAngel
Summary: Sunako and Kyohei are finally getting closer, but what happens when Sunako's old friends pay a visit. The thing is that these old friends are GUYs! And they are also her best friends! What going to happen to her and Kyohei relationship? [pairing...IDK!]
1. Friends

A/N; hey this is my firts fanfiction on Wallflower! Me here hoping you have enjoyed meh story! XD

**Dixclaimer: I do not own Wallflower or the anime. This is my own story. Thank you!**

**Full Summary: Kyohei and Sunako are finally getting to the piont when they realize what there feeling are for each other. But what happens when a three of her old friends pay a visit to her, but the thing is that they are her best _guy_ friends! This is going to turn into a Love Triangle from Hell!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**...Friends...**

Sunako sighed as she did the laundry for the 'Creatures of Light.' "Hey, are you done with luundry, yet?"

"Ah!" she jumped. "What are you doing!" She yelled at him. He was dangerously close to her face. Which gave her a nose bleed.

He moved back to stay away from the blood squirt. "Huh? Just askin' for my clothes."

Sighing, she handed him his clothes, and the other ones too. "Can you take these too?"

"Yah, yah."

Sunako went to the kitchen to get some snacks for Noi and Takenaga. They are studing together. the word 'shit' sliped out if her mouth when she foind out that there was no more snacks or food in the fridge. 'sigh' "They eat like pigs." She sighed again.

"Hey, Sunako where are you goin'?" Yuki asked from the couch where he was laying.

With a death glare, which was a sign for them not to follow. She added, "Out, you people eat like maniacs." Yuki whimpered from what he saw.

* * *

_xxxSomewherexxx_

"Yo, Rey are you sure this is the right way?" asked the two boys.

"Ya, thats was her aunt said." Rey was having trouble with the map. He was never good with directions, anyways.

The other two sighed and looked at each other, "Look, We're going to go and get something to eat, ok? And when you find where it is give us a call."

"Yah, whatever. Don't whine to me when you get find the way."

The two boys wongered into a supermarket. "Hey, Haru?"

"Yah, what?" Huru looked at his bother. Well, to put it in better terms his _twin_ brother.

"Who does that dark lady look like to you?"

"What do you mean, Kaoru."

"Just turn around took over there." He said pointing to the direction there the aisle was pitch black.

With a smirk plasterd on his face. "Oh, I see." he looked at his bother. "Shall we?"

They walked to the other end of the aisle and crepped up behind her. Slowly, they streched out there arms but then,

"You know, you can't suprise me. Why do you even brother all the time?" She glared at them. "This is my terf." She smiled wickedly. Which made them jerk backwards.

"Heh, well that glare just sets off a great mood for the day." Kaoru complained sarcasticly. Then smiled with his brother. "We really missed you."

* * *

_DDIINNGG_

"Yuki, go get the door!" Kyohei yelled acroosed the room to him.

"Why, don't you go get it?"

"Why can't you?"

"Why-"

Fusterated, Noi got up. "UH! I'll go get it!" She stormed off toward the door. "Who, is it!" She opened the door, but as soon as she opened it is shut it again. She was blushing like crazy

"Hey, Noi what the hell you doin'?" Kyohei got up and yelled at her. He opened the door again and just stood there. The guy there, had dark brown messy hair on the top but a long hair tied touching the nape of the neck. He was wearing baggy jeans with a black t-shirt under his black unzipped hoodie. Plus the two chain on his neck.

"Hey, you going to let me in or just stand there like a dumbass?"

That comment ticked him off bad. "What you'd say?"

"That your a dumbass. Now let me in." he said casually. He pushed Kyohei to the side. and let himself in.

Vein were poping out of his head now. He let out a suprise punch from the back, but he evaded it before it hit. "Wow, you in anger management?"

By now the other were already on hhim trying to stop him. Noi went put to him and questioned, "Who are you and what do you want?"

He let out a sigh. "My name is none of your business, but what I want is...no..who I want is Sunako-chan." He added with a bit more emphazise on the last part with a glance toward Kyohei. No one saw it but him.

Everyone there stood dumbstruck at what he said.

* * *

"You know you too can help me carry these..." Sunako sighed. Besides them helping her, shes also carrying them!

They smirked, "No way, this is way more fun!" They somehow managed to turn to chibi mode and larch themselfs on on to her. Kaoru was on her nech. and Haru aroud her waist.

There was this huge anime sweatdropon her head. The longer they werr on her, the more people started to stare at her. "I'm annoyed..." Violent lashes of darkness were coming out of her.

"We promise to get off when we reach the house, ok?"

She walked for another few minutes, and she was infront of this huge mansion. "Whoa, this is your house?"

"No, it's my aunts..." She opened the door. "Hey, I'm hom-" She was interrupted to see everyone just standing there. Everyone turned around to see her, but see something so shocking to them.

The twin were no longer in chibi mode but regular mode. Kaoru which was around her neck had his face really close to her cheek and lips. And Haru which was around her waist had most of his body touching her, and his face turned to the others. They both had pitch black hair like Sunako's there har was...(lets just say it looked kinna like Sasuke's hair, but gelled.) gelled and had long bangs. They weren't wearing the same clothes, but there clothes where pretty much all black. The one on the waist had a bull dogs colar on his neck and a t-shirt that said 'GANGSTA..'

The boy that had his arms around her neck had one of thoughs huge headphones on his neck. Plus the t-shirt that say 'Give 'em HELL!!' in red letters. He planted a huge smirk on his face. "Wow, Sunako-chan, I feel totally bad for you. Liva with all these sissy pretty boys." He whisper, but loud enough so that they can hear. He was dangerously close to touching her cheek with his lips.

But from all that she didn't faint, nor did she get a nose bleed. _'What the hell is going on!?'_ They all thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hy did you like meh story? Sry that its so short, but the next chapet is going to be longer. (I hope it is)**

**Anyways ...**

**REVEW THIS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! XP**


	2. Reunion Fun?

**A/N: hey this is my second chapter of The Love Triangle from Hell! I hope you like it! Thanks for all the review! Keep on review and helping me! XD**

**Flashback:**

**_Everyone stared…."What in the hell is going on?"

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two**

**Reunion Fun?**

Sunako stood there dumbfounded, not really understanding why everyone was staring at her. Her eyes wondered in the room till it hit Rey. He looked as if he was going to burst; having his arms wrapped around his waist; his cheeks were as red as beets. Without saying anything, he pointed to the two boys wrapped around her. It looked like Sunako didn't even realize that Haru and Kaoru had turned back into their regular mode.

A dark aura formed around her; tiny red sparks came out of her eyes as she glared at the two of them. "Haru…" she sneered a low, deadly whisper. "Kaoru, your lucky that I haven't seen you guys for a while." Her gaze stayed piercing cold. "But later…I'll get you for this." She then quickly returned her gaze upward. She calmed down a little, and then suddenly without warning…she turned into her chibi mode. With a thud the twins fell sideways and bumped heads.

Sunako's attitude changed completely now. "Rey!" yelled Sunako in the upmost happiness the guys had ever seen in her. She ran toward him, jumping right on him, making him fall down with her. "I missed you!"

Rey chuckled at her action. He knew perfectly well why she did it, and played along with her. "I missed you, too." She smiled. "Good thing you're so small right now."

Kyohei looked from the door to the people lying on the floor. "What the hell!? Who are you people!" he shouted in fury from the people that just barged into their home.

Every turned their gaze from Sunako to Kyohei now. "He has a point," Ranmaru turned to look at Sunako. "Who are these people?"

"My friends, no, my best friends." She declared happily. By now, Sunako was off of Rey, and the twins got up and were leaning against the door smirking. As she said that, she realized that Kyohei and Rey was glaring at each other. She intervened their glaring and asked, "So, why are you and why are you here?"

"Hm…Lets see, I got phone call from your mom that your aunt was saying that you had finally turned into a lady." He took a quick glance at Kyohei, "And she also said that you finally got yourself a boyfriend. His name was Kyohei."

"WHAT!?" Both Kyohei and Sunako turned with shocked expressions. "How can you believe that kind of shit!?" They both shouted.

"I would ever go out with a girl like her!" Kyohei continued to yell. "Wh-"

"Then you wouldn't mind if we have her right?" interrupted Kaoru. He got up and walked over  
with a plaster smirk on his face.

"Hm… you people can do whatever you like," she strolled over to her grocery bag, picked it up, and went into the kitchen. Apparently she didn't really care about anything they were saying anyways, and besides it was past noon already, she needed to get the food ready before the guys start to complain about hunger. "Hey, you guys, do you want to have lunch here?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah sure. It doesn't bother me," said Rey nonchalantly. He walked over to Sunako and looked at what she was going to make. "Want any help?"

She put her index finger to her temple and thought. "Hm… let me think…NO. The last time you 'helped' you burnt up more then what was in the kitchen!" she held up the knife, threatening him if he comes any closer he might just find himself on the floor.

He backed away from her. "Jeez, fine."

(A few minutes later)

Everyone was seated around the table talking. "So, how long you guy are going to be sticking around?" Yuki asked.

"Um…for a while." Huru answered with a smug smirk on his face.

"Where?"

"Here, till we find a place of our own." He said stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"What!?" Kyohei stood up. He couldn't stand having them in their mansion. "We don't have space for you bastards!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at what he said. He could tell that he said that in jealousy. _'Maybe, he does like her? This will turn out interesting to watch.'_ "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that." He mocked. He turned to his brother and nodded.

"So, you are saying that you have no room in this huge mansion of your?" Haru asked. "Hey, Sunako that means we bunking with you, today." He caught Rey's eyes to see what he thought.

"I don't really give a shit as long as Sunako's is fine with it." He glared at her. Then mouthed the words, 'Slasher movies, uncut,' then pointed to himself; then to her to show that he will give it to her in return.

Sunako's eyes flashed wide open and a wicked smirk appeared. "Sure." She said simply. Yuki, Kyohei, Ranmaru, Noi, and Takenaga dropped dead in stupor.

Ranmaru regained his composure, and stuttered, "How can you?" He chose his words carefully. "I mean every time we go near you, you would either faint or have a nosebleed."

"Huh, what the hell you talking about?" Kaoru said in confusion.

"This is what I mean." Ranmaru got up; walked over next to her and put his arms around her then held his face less then an inch away from hers.

"Creature of the Light! Get away!" She shouted and pushed Ranmaru away from her. She fell off her chair and landed on the floor with a blood squirting out of her nose. Putting her hand on her nose trying the bleeding, she yelled at Ranmaru. "What the hell!"

The twins and Rey were trying to hold their laugh, but failed horribly. They bursted out laughing like crazy and couldn't stop. "W-What, I c-an-'t be-lieve that y-you-" Kaoru couldn't even finish his sentence due to another laugh attack.

Rey started to regain his breath and said, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you still do that? Living with these guys for like a year now you still do that! After all this time, I really was afraid that they had turned you into a lady." He wiped the tears in his eyes from all the laughter.

"Shut up…" She sent a killer glare at her friends. By now Sunako had the mess all cleaned and sat back in her seat. "This is what happens to me everyday… My aunt seems to like torturing me, day and night." She sighed heavily at her condition. The guys dropped in laughter again. "It's not funny."

"Sorry, but it is to us."

(Evening)

The day went by quickly. Rey and the twins called their parent to send over some clothes and stuff from their house. It looked like they were planning on staying for awhile; they even ordered school uniforms. Kyohei made a big fuss about that too.

"So, Sunako-chan, why is that you don't get a nosebleed around them?" Noi asked whispering to her. Noi was in Sunako-chan room sleeping over, which apparently Noi forced her into it because she wanted to be closer to Takenaga.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She was barely paying any attention to her. She was already half asleep.

"Cause I've known her since pre-school." Rey explained sitting against the wall. "And they've known her in grade school." He gave a wicked chuckled. "Aren't you afraid that one of us may try to seduce you?"

Noi whimpered at the thought. "You can't be serious."

"Hey, we're all single and waiting." A smug smile crossed his face. He could see that she was blushing even though the room was dark. "You know- ugh!" He was hit with a pillow thrown by Sunako.

"Shut the hell up! Some people want to sleep, and not hear you talking all night." She complained. She coverd her head with her bed so her voice was muffled.

"She has a point…so…SHUT UP!" Kaoru yelled at him too. The twins were spread out on the floor with a blanket on them. Both of them tugging on the tiny blanket.

Rey sighed. '_Well, that was fun. But... I have something better planned tonight…_' A wicked smirk crossed his face as he waited for his friends to fall asleep.

_TBC…..

* * *

_

**A/N: Hehe another cliffhanger… I really hoped that you liked this chapter even though nothin' really happened but the next chapter ….lets just say thing will happen, anything may happen.. …XD It seems like the twins are doing a tag-team attack on Kyohei, and is it just me or does Kyohei look a bit jealous to you? **

**Anyways, I want you to decide what kind of panks Rey should do. I might just use one of your pranks! XD So...please reveiw and give me your thoughts! XP**

**REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU! XP**


	3. The Night of Living Hell!

A/N: Hey, thank you all for the reviews I got in the latest chapter! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the last one!

**Disclaimer: I do ot own any part of Wallflower!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Night of Living Hell!

Rey leaned against the doorframe as he waited for his friends to be sound asleep. It was nearly two in the morning; he didn't want to take any chances. But right about now all he can hear is their snoring, and with a sigh he shifted his legs to get up. The room was pitch black, though even with some light Sunako's room will be dark like always, it impossible to see, but somehow he made it out unscratched…

"Fuck," he cursed as he stumbled a crossed the living room. He was new to this place, so it hard to find his things, but managed, cursing his way through. "This better be the one…" crouching down, opening his backpack, he slid in fingers through the little opening that he unzipped. _'Where is it…'_

"Looking for this?"

Frozen, Rey slowly adjusted himself to see whom it was…the voice was familiar but he couldn't make out who it was, and the room was too dark to see. But he just see that smirk curling up on his face. "Haru…this had better be you."

"Nope, wrong," by now he could tell Rey was sweating. "You know, how could you, not tell you best friend about this…Oh, and by the way, this is Kaoru." Kaoru could feel his aura of hatred for making him think he was someone else, but it was definitely worth it. A small smile crossed his face. "But seriously how can I not be awake after all that cussing?"

"Fuck off," Rey got up from his kneeling position to face Kaoru face to face. Now, he can see his features perfectly well, since his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and there was this fat ugly smirk plastered right on his lips. Rey knew Kaoru perfectly well, he knew that he was light sleeper and he can't sleep in tight, crowded spaces, and he was probably already awake before he even got out of the room. "And give me the superglue."

In the darkness his smile faded, "Why? I wanna join you too. And in no fucking way am I going to get fucked with this shit," lifting up the superglue in his hand, Rey snatched it away from him, and picked up his backpack with him.

"Fine, but don't be an ass about what I'm going to do," warned Rey. He didn't want Kaoru to spoil all the fun that was going to happen tonight. His friend narrowed his eyes his suspicion on what he was going to do to them because one of them was his brother and the other one his practically his best friend too. Rey saw his friend worry, and reassure him not to. "It's nothing dangerous or sexual harassment, on her or ya bro."

Kaoru let out a heavy sigh in defeat, "Whatever…" And followed Rey through the dark rooms. He had absolutely no clue in what he was going to, but as long it was not he. He was fine with whatever. They walked all to the farthest one on the right, and peeked in. It was Kyohei's room. '_So, he the first victim…' _"What happen to save the best for last?" whispering to Rey as they creped to his bed.

Rey didn't answer at first, but took out two pills… '_It must be sleeping pills.' _Crushing them his palms, pouring the crushed pills into his mouth, Rey grabbed his water bottle that was in his sweatshirt pockets opened the bottle, the slowly pouring the water into his mouth. They watched Kyohei as he flinched with the water in his mouth. It scared the shit out of them, they thought that he was going to wake, but instead he eventually swallowed the pills. Two small sighs escaped their lips.

"This way it's so that just in case he wakes up before I get to do anything to him," said Rey, answering Kaoru's question from before. For a second he stood there in silence, the started up again, "Ok, the pills I gave him are sleeping pills…and one of them is enough to knock a average man down, so think that I gave him two…" he paused again to think. "We're going strip him of his clothes."

"What!?"

"Shut up!" Rey said in a hushed voice. "Listen, after we do that, we're going to throw him between Noi and Sunako, and superglue him there," a dark smirk appeared between his lips. "I think that's enough torture for both Sunako and Kyohei."

Kaoru said noting in return, but after a few moment he spoke up, "I like it, though what about Noi? I know she would definitely not mind seeing Kyohei naked."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"Of course, you are the brains of this operation," a sly smile appeared on his face as he watched Rey take off Kyohei's clothes one by one. And this time he and Rey was actually thankful that it dark in the room. Usually since this operation requires seeing someone dick, and that wasn't something he or Rey wanted to see. Kaoru watched as Rey started to take off his pants… "Oh, my god! Does the man ever wash his ass!?" Kaoru can smell the stink that came from his ass. He covered his mouth and nose, "Man, I am so fucking glad that-"

"Fuck you, asswipe.Your going to be carrying his feet. So, I wouldn't be talking," he said snapping right back at him.

A muffled groan came out as the reply as he went over to the sleeping man's feet. "On the count of three. One, two…three," they lifted his up and carried him over to her room.

They carefully placed him down between Noi and Sunako, "Ok, now place his arms under their heads. Next go over to Noi and unbutton her shirt, place one of her hand on his dick," explained Rey while placing Kyohei's hand under their heads. Suddenly, he felt an uneasy feeling; he quickly turned his head to look at Kaoru. His eyes glowed as he stared at Noi's breasts with anxiety, and his face looked like a freaking maniac. "Kaoru!" he whispered hoping that it will get him out of his trance. "Don't fucking go and ruin everything! Damnit, if you do…I will fucking kick your ass to Kingdom Come!"

"Joking," with that his feature suddenly returned back to normal. "Dude, chill…I'm not going to do someone that I don't like. I mean lean she hot…but way to prude," he assure while unbuttoning her shirt. "Hey, dude, we gonna take pictures?"

"Later, it's too dark now, but if we put flash on it'll wake Sunako…and that'll suck," he explained while Kaoru tagged with him out of the room. They where going to Yuki's room now, which was the closest one to Sunako's place. "Ok, this one is easy," he places his backpack on the floor with a soft 'thud' and started to search in it. After a while he took out a plastic cup and some pills. He filled the cup with water from the bottle that he took out earlier, crushed the pills, and poured its dusts into the cup of water. Then, placing it on the counter next to Yuki, he took out his superglue again, and he squeezed it around his pajamas waistline, and doubling the fun he, somehow, took out a belt and screwed around his waist extra tight, and superglues the belt too. With that, he left the room, but not without turning his room temperature up to the 90s degrees.

"Dude, what the hell you planning," Kaoru asked as they left the room.

Rey didn't answer until they reached the next room, which was Ranmaru's room. "You know now innocent Yuki is right? I mean like you can tell just by a glance at him, so I turned up the heat in his room so that later during the night he's going to wake up and turn off the heat since he going to be sweating like all over. And he's definitely going to have dry mouth, and when he sees that cup of water on the table, he's not going to think much of it. So, when he's done he's going to back to bed, and waking up later in the morning having to go to the bathroom to take a dump," Rey took a final breath to finish his explanation. "And that's when the belt and superglue comes in," he finished with a smug look on his face. "Oh, and by the way, in this dude's room we're going to take out ALL and I mean ALL of his clothes even his pajamas out."

They entered Ranmaru's room with ease; cause they knew tat this one was going to be a 'piece of cake.' With the door to that room left open they started to throw out all of his clothes out into the hall. "Oh, my god! How much shit does this kid have," muttered Kaoru as he threw more and more clothes out. After a minute or two, also managing to scramble his clothes to every part of the house, and the clothes that he was wearing too, off into oblivion…except a G-string on the edge of his bed…

"Last one, Takenaga…" Rey said in an exhausted tone. "This one is simple, all you have to do is give him a porno magazine, and that's it!" he said with a weary smile. They marched into his room. Rey took out a Playboy magazine, super gluing it on his hand, and then turning it to the worst page, then placing that page right over his face. Next, he grabbed his hands and stuck them into his pants…but more like on his dick, though, and left the room.

You can practically hear Rey and Kaoru snickering out the room, and onto the sofa. "Dude, that's was simplest thing I've seen you pull tonight! But it's going to be the funniest when Noi see!" said Kaoru, while patting his friend on the back.

"Kaoru, you gonna watch the fireworks with me today?" His lips parting into the biggest grin ever.

"Oh yah!"

"Then listen, Sunako wakes up around six in the morning everyday, right? So, first your gonna hear her scream, which will set off a chain reaction on to the others, waking everone up in the posses. They seeing what happened to then will scream, then…craziness the whole morning!"

"That's in…I say…one hour?"

"Oh, yah…lets just sit and watch," he whispered deadly, but smug at the same time.

(One hour later…)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'CRASH!'

THEN ANOTHER … 'AAHHHHHH!!'

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as much as i had writing it! And hey is it just me or does Rey and Kaoru show there true colors in languauge today? lol and it just me or is Rey have everything perpared for the gang? FUN FUN see wat happens in the chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! XP**


	4. Punishment or Help?

**A/N: Hey, I am finally starting to write again! It's been a while, huh? Well, this is chapter four. I hope it will be better then reviews I got from the last chapter. -**

**Flashback:**

"_**Oh, yah…lets just sit and watch," he whispered deadly, but smug at the same time.**_

_**(One hour later…)**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

'_**CRASH!'**_

_**THEN ANOTHER … 'AAHHHHHH!!'**_

* * *

Chapter Four

Punishment or Help???

"This…Oh, my god! Sunako!" By now the girl you just saw a few hours ago, fine, but now… Sunako was surrounded in a pool of blood and still squirting. The bed is covered in this red liquid. Noi is in franic, not knowing to do. Her face red as a beet, she grabbed the closest object that was there, the bed sheets, and covered herself. Then in a desperate scrabble, she found herself on the floor with a 'thud', probably knocking over a vase, but she didn't care, and screaming as she saw the mess.

There was Kyohei wake, now but in complete shock. He just saw one his friends girlfriend naked, and in between the freakiest girl in the universe! One of them was on the floor in a frantic scramble to get more objects to cover herself and the other was lying in the bloody bed, still unconscious. He then felt a cold draft come up between his legs, "FFFUUCCCKKKK!"

"AHHHHH! LET ME OUT!!!!!"

There was a bang against the wall of the next room. Yuki's room. Then there he was running out of his room, red and sweating as he ran to the nearest bathroom, but "Shit." Too late.

In this chain reaction of yelling, they woke up Ranmaru, "Where the HELL is my clothes!!!!" He said, running out in nothing but a G-string.

And there were the three friends with a smug smirk plastered on their faces.

"What the Fuck did you do to my clothes!?" screamed Ranmaru. His face and arms flaring in rage of the situation he was put in.

"I don't know… but your hurting my virgin eyes," said Rey calmly as he stood up from sitting on the sofa.

The naked man looked down and noticed that he didn't have his pajamas on anymore. He turned red, really red. He ran to the nearest room, which was Sunako's room, but he didn't care, it was better then out there. But that wasn't the best choice. There was another naked man on the bed NEXT to Sunako and Noi on the side just muttering in a stupor. And it really didn't help Noi when she saw Ranmaru in a G-string. Another screamed was echoed through the house, followed by a squirting of blood by a Creature of Light, and then finally was the smiling faint.

"What in the world is going on!?"

(Outside the room)

Rey, Haru, and Koaru were laughing so hard that tears came out of their eyes. "Haru, thank god you didn't do anything when you woke up," said his brother. He patted his back as he continued to laugh.

"Damn bother, I'm still pissed that you didn't wake up for the set up of this," wheezed Haru.

"It doesn't matter as long as you didn't do anything that messed up anything, I don't really care."

Rey is trying to control his laughter, but is failing miserably, "Hey, lets bail, before Sunako 'wakes up'," suggested Rey, wobbling over to the front door.

(Two hours have past)

Now the gang has got the situation under control. Kyohei is fully dressed with a follow-up of sneezing and runny noses. Ranmaru is found his clothes in the back garden under a thorn bush, which means his clothes is filled with thorns, and unable to wear any of them, he was forced to wear Kyohei's clothes. Noi is stabilized, well sort of…she's out of that traumatic room and sitting in the dinning room, still mumbling to herself. Sunako is out in the couch trying to recover all the blood that she just lost, and her room…will never be the same again.

"Damn where is those fuckers!?" screamed Kyohei as he punched the wall, knocking the clock down. He noticed that it was only eight in the morning.

"I saw them before, I ran into Sunako's room, but…where's Takenaga?" said Ranmaru, coming up from getting dressed finally.

"I think he's still sleeping…"

"What are you serious?" Ranmaru walked over to Takenaga's room with Kyohei following. Soon as they open the door, their jaws dropped.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Noi was apparently well now as soon as she heard Takenaga's name. "Just wake him up already!" she almost skipped other in anxiety to see her boyfriend in bed. But as she got closer to see… "AHHHHH" another scream was formed, which woke up both Sunako and Takenaga. Then causing Takenaga to notice his stuck position and freak out.

Kyohei was spitting out curses at the Sunako's friends for putting them in suck positions. "I am going to looking for them!! And then kill them!" she shouted in fiery rage.

A dark flare erupted from the living room. The flare was large enough to swallow them whole. "Will you all just shut the fuck up!!" she shrieked, trying to stand up at the same time, but fell immediately after from the loss of blood in her system. In a shallow voice, "I'm trying to think…where those bastards ran off too." She shut her eyes again and said, "Those bastards will be back. They always come back after a prank."

(Noon of the same day.)

As Sunako predicted the boys came back with food and drinks.

Sunako stood in the center of the room in blind rage. Dark energy was pouring out of her more and more by the second. "Rey… you devised this prank right?" her icy stare pierced through his thoughts, but Reys glare back was just as piercing.

The prankster smirked and walked farther into the darkness, while the twins stayed behind. "Sure."

The darkness that Sunako created was pitch black, but he's been in this position before and he could sense two others were about to pounce. "Haru! Kaoru!"

Two stimulatingly punches occurred right as Haru and Kaoru jumped into the abyss. The twins caught both of the punches just in time before it hit Rey. "That trick doesn't work on us! We know all your tricks, just give up, Sunako!" Both the twins grabbed the punches and threw them out of the abyss. They were Ranmaru and Takenaga. Figures.

"Sunako you really should just give up and submit defeat." Rey said in a soothing voice. "You'd forget who taught you how to fight?"

No answer, but a kick by Sunako. He dodged it, but a second one came in a split second. Unable to dodge that one, he decided to just block the blow to the head, grabbing it the second it laid contact. He could hear it. Another kick was coming and threw Sunako to the opposite side of the first kick the darkness was clearing away as Sunako smashed into the other attacker. There was huge shatter of glass, where the two fell.

"Well, I see that you still are as weak as you were before," Rey stepped out of the shadow and into the light, where the fallen attackers were. Shattered glass was everywhere. The glass cut the girl on the cheek as well as her hands was covered in blood. Kyohei lay behind the girl in a protected position.

Rey just looked at the two, while Noi and Yuki ran to their aid._ 'He protected Sunako from the blow. She has almost no injuries, where he take full hit.'_

During this time, you could hear the snickering from the twin behind. By now, they have released Ranmaru and Takenaga, who ran to aid their fallen comrades. Walking slowing up slowly to Sunako, "You know we love you, right," they said in unison with a mild smug sound coming through their voice. They watched, trying to control their laughter, as blood started to drip out of her nose from the closeness of Kyohei. But either way, Kyohei was still sprayed with her blood.

The dark girl covered her nose, trying to prevent herself from bleeding even more and at the same time trying to get away from the Creature of Light. "Fuck off," she hissed. She was in her normal mode now, and walked semi-gracefully to the kitchen to wipe of the blood. Suddenly, she turned with her flowing, black hair following her movement she hissed deadly asking, "Why are you here? You have your own mansion to live in."

"Because…" Kaoru started to speak, but stopped in mid sentence.

Haru picked in, "Because…we got kicked out," he said.

Sunako looked doubtfully at the twins, but then quickly looked at Rey. "You?"

"Runaway, if you must know," he said in a very nonchalant way, but hurt was in his eyes.

Kyo was up, "Fuck no." he brushed off the dust that was collected during the fall. "Right?" he glanced at Sunako, but didn't get a reply, then quickly looked at the others for help.

"…" She knew the reasons why they were either kicked out or runaway. She knew what it was like in their homes, their families. The pain they had to go through everyday. She felt pity for them, and she knew they wouldn't lie in something like this. She sighed, "How long are you planning on staying?"

There was a loud, "WHAT!!??" but Sunako ignore the protest, she knew that they couldn't do anything about it. Without they (Kyohei, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki) probably wouldn't be alive.

The twins stared back at the girl, "For a week or so, just enough so we get a place for ourselves."

A small sigh escaped Rey's lips, "Thanks."

Sunako shut her eyes and sighed heavily this time, "Get your stuff and move in." with that statement said, she walked over to the closet, got a broom and started to clean the room up. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kyohei's angry face. '_I've better have made the right decision…' _she thought_, 'This is going to be a long week, at least, I hope it is going to be a week.' _

Rey stood in the middle of the hall, and watched the cleaning girl, '_Did she do that just to punish us or did she know…? Was she trying to help us…' _but a loud scream entered his ears.

"Sunako!!! CAN WE GOING TO BUNK WITH YOU, AGAIN!!??" screamed the twins.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

A/N: Hey thanks for your patience...It really took me a while to update this story...(school is a bitch!) lol. But anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and I quess you got a little more info about Sunako's friend and a tiny bit about their life.

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU... REVIEW!! **


	5. All Hell is Going to Break Loose!

A/N: Hey, I'm back! And ready to write! School is finally out, so be prepares. I will update…A LOT!

* * *

Chapter Five

All Hell Broke Loose

One

Two

Crash!

"Is this all you got!?"

His smirk infuriated her. His attitude infuriated her. He infuriated her. Period. Sunako laid faced down, blood dripping down from a cut on her forehead. His kick was so fast; she didn't even saw it coming before it already happened. He gotten stronger and she didn't like that. It wasn't making Sunako happy, at all. A frown appeared on her face, "No," she said as she stood up, once more.

He smiled at her persistence, but this wasn't going to go to her favor. Rey lashed out another attack on her, and this time there's going to have more then a cut on her. "That's fine," his smile faded and so did him.

_Shit! _Her eyes widened as he disappeared right in front of her. He wasn't joking when he said that he wasn't going to hold back today. There, in a blink of an eye, she felt the pain spread through her neck and down her back. She fell back down into the grass with a _thud. _

"You guys already up at this hour?" Haru walked out of the mansion out to the garden, where Sunako and Rey were, while yawning at the same time. Looking uup after the yawn, he saw Sunako sprawled on the ground. "You lost?" he said in a sympathetic voice. Even though he knew, Sunako and Rey went up against each other all the time, and every time she would lose. No surprise here, that she lost again, especially now… all that Rey had to go through, when she was gone. "Shut up, Haru." She said in return, without looking up. It amazes him that she could tell the difference between the two of them, even though nobody is able to. Ever. Not even their, own parents…

Haru gave her a quick grin, "You know its almost eight, right?"

"What!" Sunako tried to get up, but her body didn't let her. "Rey! What the hell did you do to my body?" After that attack, she thought there was something fishy. The pain was there for just a second but as soon as the pan was gone, so was the feel of her body.

"Oh, so you finally noticed?" Rey's face was hovering above hers. "You know that is a temporary paralysis from my attack," he smirked. "Do you need any help?" His smirk grew into a wicked smile. And just then, Kaoru came out.

His brows rose from seeing Sunako on the ground and the rest of the guys staring him. He mentally smacked himself. _Great._ He looked at Rey, which gave him a little nod to Sunako. _He used that temporary paralysis attack on her. _It was nearly eight, and today was their first day of transferring to Sunako's school, and after last night, he didn't want to do anything to provoke her. He sighed, there was no stop to Rey when a prank was formulating in his mind. So, he played along, "You having fun, there? Is the grass really that good?" he bent down to her level. "You know, if you lay there any longer, you uniform is going to get dirty."

Rey leaned closer to Haru and asked in a whisper, "Did all the others leave for school already?"

Haru nodded in return.

Please at the answer, he walked over to Sunako, "You know," he pointed to her. "Since, we are new at this school. I think we need a tour around the place, eh?"

Sunako's aura turned black and the air around them was becoming thick. Her eyes turned piercing cold that could freeze you in an instant. "Like hell you do!" She tried to stand, but the paralysis was still there, her entire body would not move.

Kaoru, suddenly moved closer to Sunako, and with a swift push of his fingers on her neck, Sunako turned into her chibi form.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She cried as she tried to turn back into normal form.

"Nothing, in particular, it's just that it's easier to carry you this way, but don't worry. Its only temporary," he said with a smug face. And with that done, he lifted Sunako off the ground and put her under his arm, while her arms and legs dangled like doll. They began to run to school.

"Which way!?" yelled Haru, which was leading the way for Rey and Kaoru following behind.

"Like fuck, I would tell you!"

Kaoru looked down at Sunako in amusement. "Looks like that dirty mouth of your wasn't paralyzed." He could see Sunako's anger in her eyes, but it's not like she could do anything, besides dangle there, under his arm. _No matter, Rey would find the way. _He thought as he saw Rey moving up to the front of the group.

The school was near. They could see the top of the building. Rey glanced down at his watch. It was nearing 8:15. _Shit_. The gate was beginning to close. "Guys…" the group was still about fifty feet away, "I think we need to sprint!" he glanced at his watch again. It was going to be ten seconds before 8:15. "Like now!"

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

_Twenty feet left_!

Five

Four

Three

_Ten feet left!_

Two… "Hey, Rey!" Kaoru was about to throw Sunako into to the air. "Catch!" And he did…

"AHHHH!!" Sunako flew into Rey's hands.

The rest of the boys followed pursuit.

"ONE!" All of them said together, and made a dive through the gate. Rey dove but since he had Sunako he dove with his back to the ground, and skidded through the gate feet first then head. The twin, whom turned into their chibi form before diving, did the same but they went in head first then feet, except landing with a mouth full of dirt.

_BRRRINNNG. _The bell rang.

**00000000000000 **

As soon as the bell rang, the class noise started to die down, and the students began to go to their seats.

"Hey, Takenaga," Yuki was the closest to him, and whispered, "Have you seen Sunako-chan? Why didn't she here yet?"

Yuki looked at Ranmaru for an answer but he just shrugged with an I-don't-know look. Then he looked to Kyohei, which wasn't even awake!

Then the teacher came in. "Class, today, we have a three new transfer students arriving to day…"

But before he could finish, voices and swift footsteps were coming from the hallways. It sounded like they were running.

Suddenly, Sunako comes flying through the door…_ poof._ She turns back into her normal self, on the ground and in front of the class. Then without warning, a gorgeous boy with dark brown hair, comes flying into the class and land on top of Sunako…

The class saw it. Kyohei saw it. Ranmaru saw it. Yuki saw it. Everyone saw it.

When Rey landed, he landed where no one would dare. His lips landed exactly where the world would come to an end.

HE LANDED ON HER WITH HIS LIPS TOUCHING HERS! And lucky for Rey, the temporary paralysis attack wore off just in time.

The class was in shock. No one dared to speak in fear.

The lights bore dim.

Electricity broke.

Chairs and desks started to levitate.

The air become thick and hard to breathe.

When the twins came in, even they became speechless.

And there you see the black monstrosity that was created with its piercing glare that can kill anyone with one look.

ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!!

"THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!!"

_**TBC….**_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, for all my reads that continue to wait for my updates! I am so sorry that I couldn't update sooner. School is really stressful and I apologize deeply. But this is chapter five of The love Triangle from Hell! 

I know that write now all you have seen is Sunako getting pranked on, but since summer is here I can update more frequently. And I promise you, good things are coming, and Rey and the others will be the one getting hurt….or pranked. And I promise you, the title of this story will come into play soon enough.

_**Thank you for the read! Review, please and thank you! **_


	6. Author's Note

_**Authors Note.**_

**Hey, as all of you may have noticed, I haven't updated for a very LONG time. **

**But fret not! I have not given up on the story! It will continue! **

**School and life have just turned upside down for me in this past year. I'm barely managing my life right now. Things are a little hectic, but this story WILL continue.**

**I would LOVE it, if you guy can help me on the story. The pairings? Haha the story? Cause honestly…I don't have a clue on what I am going to do. If you like slide in come little tips and advice on the story line. Haha. That would be much appreciated. :)**

**Thank you.**

**You guy are the best! :)  
**


End file.
